


Infected

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprising what one would admit to someone when everyone else seems to be dead. It really can show someone's true colours, Dave thought. Gamzee wasn't that half bad of a guy, but he didn't let himself think any further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a very good proofreader - i have no patience for it - so if you see a mistake could you KINDLY point it out to me? Thanks!!
> 
> I got this as a prompt from a friend and it sort of go carried away

A zombie apocalypse? That shit he could handle. He knew how to fight, how to hold a sword, how to keep up your stamina. He could handle it.

A crazy clown dude who keeps hitting on him on the other hand? That, Dave could not stand.

The roars of the undead were faint now; a sharp contrast to the deafening noise that plagued Houston. He couldn't return now. It had been his home, but now, at the brink of life and death as he knew it, he had to abandon it - maybe even for good.

Dave tried to ignore the bile rising in this throat as he walked. He had gotten separated from his brother during the rush of people trying to get out before the threat of a quarantine. It never happened successfully, though. The virus was difficult to track and highly infectious. That was something he had learned miles back when trying to get out of the big city; they had lost too many people from not covering their wounds.

And now, it was just him and some damn, scar covered juggalo with a dumb name. Gamzee, was it? Wasn't that a girl name?

Dave scoffed, trying to not care. 

Admittedly, Gamzee wasn’t a bad guy. He had a violent air about him and seemed at first glance like he was hiding a weapon in his mound of dark hair, but other wise was… nice.

Infuriating, yes, but… nice.

They had, briefly, known each other at high school. Same math and English classes, but other wise, avoided each other. Sometimes, Dave’s group of coolkids would bother Gamzee and the people he hung out with, but Dave never joined in. That wasn’t his thing.

Dave sighed as he stopped at yet another farm house to loot for any goods they could take with them. Food was important; he didn’t want to have to eat another human, and he didn’t know much about the outdoors.

The eerie quiet unsettled him. He was so used to noise. Now, every single sound made Dave tense, worried that something would attack him. Gamzee was similar to him in that respect; having almost killed Dave when he snuck up on him at one time.

Gamzee was pretty good at finding things that they needed. He was useful to have around, but still the passes he got made him uncomfortable. Dave never said anything, of course, for both his sense of patched up self pride, and because he was worried he was reading Gamzee wrong.

It seemed perfectly possible, but all doubts washed away on the fifty second day of their travel. Dave kept the best travel log he could, documenting a bit about their life as they travelled across the country side, trying to find survivors and fighting anything that even looked at them a certain way. He left any books he filled in a place where he hoped others would find it, and then looted or found a new one. He only kept one with him at all time; to keep important information he could use again in it.

It was a tiring life to lead, but one that kept them alive over the time being.

With time, the two boys learned a lot about each other. Gamzee had lived with his dad who was almost never home, and liked the sea, and no longer really liked ICP anymore, but refused to stop wearing the clown makeup. The last part, he never explained as to why, but eventually Gamzee ran out, so it didn't matter. 

Gamzee’s father had also been one of the first people infected.

 Dave himself told him about his super awesome bro, and how he hoped that he was still alive. Together, they shared their experiences, and talked about their internet friends whom they both hoped were okay. They had tried to get in contact with them, but it was often too difficult.

Dave was surprised at how much he shared, and how openly; even admitting his sexuality for once – bisexual, but leaning more towards men. He stayed hushed about it, worried that people would no longer like him if they knew.

It was surprising what one would admit to someone when everyone else seems to be dead.

Fall was beginning. The air chilled, and leaves fell like rain all around them. Dave wasn’t sure where they where, but Gamzee suggested some place north east of Texas.

They huddled into a home, the window since broken so they could get in. The house had once been occupied, but they took it upon them to bury the corpses that they had discovered inside.

They had started a small fire, hoping that it would attract too much attention as they huddled close. A few days before, they managed to get a hold of warming clothing, but even that didn’t stop the cold from reaching Dave’s skin.

He didn’t usually like being this close to the other boy.

It felt… dangerous. Like the virus could spread, and become worse. What if one of them was sick and not showing symptoms yet? What then?

Dave stared at his hands as they shook ever so slightly. He was frightened. He didn’t like this. He couldn’t handle this. He tried not show it, just adjusting the shades that seemed to be the only thing left from his old life.

He felt sick thinking of all the gruesome, stomach turning things he laid witness to over the weeks.

Another pair of hand clasped over his tightly. He turned to face Gamzee. Over time, he had grown to like him as a friend, but as attractive as he realized Gamzee was, Dave willed himself to feel nothing further. It was merely too dangerous.

“You’re shaking…. Are you motherfucking okay, dude? Like…?” Gamzee asked, concerned through all the grime and makeup on his face. Dave tried not to roll his eyes. They needed to bathe soon, but they could only manage once every so many days.

“I’m fine… just… cold, ya know?” Dave tried to shrug it off. Gamzee frowned; able to notice how little the other teen was talking. Dave was extremely talkative, even in the face of danger, so he knew something had to be wrong.

“You sure?” Gamzee moved a bit closer, huddling for body heat. This time, Dave did roll his eyes.

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Whatever.”

“Come, on, what’s eating you up?” Gamzee prodded, poking Dave’s cheek. Gamzee sounded… so serious for once. Dave took a deep breath.

 “I’m just… the world has gone to hell, everyone I ever knew and loved is probably fucking dead, and for all we know we’re the only douche bags still alive in North America! And even that may not last. What if we’re infected too? I mean… look, this is the real life. We’re not heroes of some fictional story. We’re as good as fucked.”  He turned to face Gamzee with a worried look, finally letting down one last flood gate of emotions. Dave tried his best to remain calm, but after fifty-two straight days of living hell, he could no longer.

Gamzee thought for a moment. “Well… then we best motherfucking do the things and such that we wanted to do before we’re dead?” he offered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly like they _weren’t_ in the middle of the apocalypse.

Dave snorted. “Like that helps… what is there left to do? We lived, life as we knew it went to hell, really, and all we can really do now is to die.” Some help Gamzee was. He wasn’t very good with words.

“Why so glum?” Gamzee muttered offhandedly, putting an arm around Dave’s shoulder. “Have you… ever kissed someone? Fallen in love?” Dave just shrugged. He didn’t really know, and right now he didn’t care.

Gamzee gave a rare frown, rubbing at a tired eye. “Well… have you ever wanted to?”

Dave glanced up at Gamzee from behind the rim of his shades. “… well, yeah I guess. Why?”

Gamzee smiled hopefully, and Dave felt unsettled by him again. With time Dave decided that Gamzee really wasn’t hitting on him, but now…

He scowled as his head sped up against his will. He felt his face flushed and tried to reveal in the heat. Dave sucked in a deep breath. Then again… what was there to lose? Nothing; that was what.

Dave turned to face the other teen in one swift movement locked his lips onto Gamzee’s. The other didn’t react at first, and Dave was worried he messed up again. Was he not kissing right? Or had his misread the signs?

But then he felt arms wrap around him, holding his back firmly and brining Dave closer to Gamzee.

Gamzee didn’t taste bad per say. It wasn’t heavenly like movies made it out to be, but… it was nice. He felt warm all over, and just the fact that he was kissing someone – someone who he finally admitted, he did really, really start to like – made him a bit excited.

Happiness reared its head for once in the bleak days of the end of the world.

Dave pulled away for a moment, taking in deep breaths as he just stared at Gamzee, and his odd, purple eyes. Dave’s hand was tangled in with Gamzee’s hair, his other one resting on the boy’s side.

Gamzee grinned, watching him hopefully. Dave tried to not blush; that wasn’t cool. He shook that thought out of his head. Oh, who fucking cared? Gamzee was pretty much the only person who knew that he still existed.

Slowly, Gamzee removed the Strider’s shades. He tried not to wince, not used to showing off his red eyes. Gamzee just titled his head curiously, before kissing Dave again.

Dave kissed back, feeling sparks shoot through his body. This time it was more controlled, more love and less pure passion in the heat of the moment. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and Gamzee pulled Dave onto his lap.

Dave wrapped his legs around Gamzee, as they began to kiss with open mouths. Their kissing grew more heating, tongues sweeping and battling with each other along side the fire.

After a moment, Dave pulled away with a trail of saliva. Dave stared at Gamzee for a moment. Then, he yawned, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder, just smiling as he hugged him close. He picked up his glasses in a lazy hand,.

Gamzee rubbed soothing circles into his back and for the first time in fifty-two days, Dave felt safe and loved once more.

 


End file.
